The mission of the CORT is to advance therapy for psoriasis and related comorbidities by leveraging new bioinformatic methodologies with well-developed murine and human experimentation capabilities. This technology concatenation is expected to more nimbly translate new scientific opportunities into clinical applications. The CORT Administrative Core (AC) proposes to manage an innovative model wherein a collaborative research project (CRP) will serve as the central hub that will iterate significant bi-directional work from 2 highly interactive research cores to experimentally test hypotheses and newly identified pathway specific and repurposed FDA drug leads. The AC will accomplish this goal through its Aims to: 1. Convene an Internal Advisory Committee and an External Advisory Board which a) develops and applies accountability metrics for the CRP, each Core, and the P&F projects, b) manages a Go-NoGo iterative algorithmic decision-making process regarding CORT resource utilization and c) coordinates patient cohort assets and regulatory compliance; 2. Provide fiscal management of the CORT; 3. Branch out exciting new developments deriving from CORT findings through a robust Pilot & Feasibility (P&F) program; 4. Organize and advertise Enrichment Activities that bring CORT and Community researchers together in scientific venues to exchange ideas and new technologies. The AC leadership will work closely not only with lab scientists, but also with the leadership and programmers of the CLEveland Area Research Platform for Advancing Translational Healthcare (CLEARPATH), a comprehensive research database with Limited Data Set contribution from all 3 major Cleveland healthcare systems. CLEARPATH will create connected data (e.g., Biospecimen results, EMR clinical phenotype, `Omics data) as well as a Single person record across the system, enabling research cohort discovery and validation across the aggregate dataset. This approach will allow us to preliminarily validate psoriasis cohort subsets, mix `omic pathways and drug leads identified by the Cores and CRP. In addition to its roles as an information conduit and facilitator for research, the AC also promotes the cutaneous research environment for psoriasis and its comorbid and related conditions through enrichment programs. As such, the AC is instrumental in the design and planning of research symposia, and recruiting potential P&F program recipients with innovative technologies and/or complementary research expertise to the CORT. The cross-disciplinary approach of combining a Preclinical Modeling Core (PMC) with an Applied Meta `Omics Core (AMC) that takes advantage of artificial intelligence, data mining, network techniques and machine learning to query available interaction networks and highly annotated integrated electronic medical records (EMRi) is highly innovative. The active engagement of the AC will be instrumental for the successful achievement of the broader goal of identifying new psoriasis pathways and repurposed approved drugs.